Judgment Day 2007
Judgment Day 2007 was the ninth annual Judgment Day professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on May 20, 2007 from the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. This was the first Judgment Day event since 2003 to be an inter-brand pay-per-view, as it featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown!, and ECW brands. The main match on the Raw brand was John Cena versus The Great Khali for the WWE Championship, which Cena won after forcing Khali to submit to the STFU. The featured match on the SmackDown! brand was Edge versus Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Edge won via pinfall with a school boy pin. The primary match on the ECW brand was a Handicap match for the ECW World Championship between Team McMahon (champion Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and Umaga) and Bobby Lashley. Lashley won the match by pinning Shane McMahon; however, he did not win the title since he did not pin the champion, Vince McMahon. Background The main feud heading into Judgment Day on the Raw brand was between John Cena and The Great Khali, with the two battling over the WWE Championship. The rivalry started on the April 30, 2007 edition of Raw during a non-title match between John Cena and Shawn Michaels when Michaels was attacked from behind by The Great Khali. Edge and Randy Orton were also knocked out by Khali. The Great Khali then performed a Khali Bomb on Cena. The next week on Raw, Khali defeated Shawn Michaels in a number one contenders match by knockout after executing the Khali Bomb on Michaels through the announce table. Later that night, Khali stole Cena's WWE title belt. On the May 14 edition of Raw, when Cena attempted to take his belt back, Khali attacked him. The predominant feud on the SmackDown! brand was between Edge and Batista, with the two feuding over the World Heavyweight Championship. The feud started on the May 11 edition of SmackDown! when Batista challenged The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship in a steel cage match. Both men escaped the steel cage at the same time, thus ending in a draw. After the match, Mark Henry made his return and attacked The Undertaker. Edge then defeated The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship after cashing in his Money in the Bank contract, which is used to receive a title match of the owner's time and place of choosing. On the May 18 edition of SmackDown!, Batista confronted Edge and challenged him to a match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day. The primary feud on the ECW brand was between Team McMahon (Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and Umaga) and Bobby Lashley, with Vince and Lashley feuding over the ECW World Championship. Lashley had represented Donald Trump in the "Battle of the Billionaires" and defeated McMahon's representative Umaga, thus becoming a rival of the McMahons. The McMahons and Umaga defeated Lashley in a three-on-one handicap match to allow Vince to win the ECW World Championship. Lashley demanded a rematch for the ECW World Championship, and Vince booked himself, Umaga and Shane in another three-on-one handicap rematch against Lashley for the ECW title. The secondary feud on the ECW brand was between CM Punk and Elijah Burke. On the April 10 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, Punk seemingly turned heel by joining Elijah Burke's newly formed stable The New Breed. Two weeks later, he left the stable after The New Breed lost to The ECW Originals in an elimination tag team match after Rob Van Dam pinned Burke with help from Punk. After the match, Punk hit his finisher the Go To Sleep on Burke and sarcastically apologized to him. On the May 8th edition of ECW on Sci Fi, Punk lost to New Breed member Marcus Cor Von after Burke interfered by kicking Punk in the ribs at ringside. The following week, a match was made between Punk and Burke at Judgment Day. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kane defeated William Regal (9:30) *Ric Flair defeated Carlito (15:35) *Bobby Lashley defeated Umaga, Shane McMahon, & Vince McMahon © in a "handicap" match to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1:14) *CM Punk defeated Elijah Burke (16:51) *Randy Orton defeated Shawn Michaels by referee stoppage (4:31) *The Hardy Boys (Matt & Jeff) © defeated Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch to retain the World Tag Championship (15:03) *Edge © defeated Batista to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (10:38) *MVP defeated Chris Benoit © (14:10) in two falls to win the WWE United States Championship :*MVP pinned Benoit (8:14) :*MVP pinned Benoit (14:10) *John Cena © defeated The Great Khali to retain the WWE Championship (8:15) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Judgment Day DVD release * Judgment Day 2007 on DVD External links * Judgment Day 2007 Official Website * Judgment Day 2007 at CAGEMATCH.net * Judgment Day 2007 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:Judgment Day Category:2007 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events